A Master and His Servant
by Ookami no ami
Summary: After being chased down and beaten by a mob of villagers, Kyuubi decides that his container's life will change and calls in a favor. Will this favor change Naruto's life for the better or change the fate of the Shinobi Nations forever? Black Butler/Naruto Smart/Strong Naruto not god-like though


A Master and his Demon Servant

Chapter 1- The Contract

"I've gotta keep going" was the only thing Naruto thought of as he ran for his life once again. The twist and turns becoming more recognizable as his speed increased slightly. Naruto usually kept to himself on this day, but someone had burned down his apartment the day before. He had been so hungry that he drifted into the market place to buy some food, but hadn't realized the date. "Why is it like this every year? Why do they whisper "Demon brat", or "bakemono", while I pass by?" Naruto thought of the cold eyes staring down his back and remembered why he was running. He knew the crowd would hurt him like years before and that he was only safe with jiji. Naruto felt his muscles stretch furiously and started praying that he would make it to jiji's tower, "Only a little bit farther." A searing pain in his leg caused his body to collapse as he turned his head to face the mob looking dangerously at him. Tears pooled in his eyes, his body anticipating the pain to come as to hopefully protect itself. "Look what we got here" said the drunken men and crowd surrounded him, "A demon like you shouldn't even be walking around. You should die for what you did seven years ago!" The crowd's murmurs grew louder until it was unbearably loud. "What did I do to you, and why are you doing this", Naruto shouted his sobs increasing. The crowd started pushing as if a dam had been let loose. They shouted, "You killed my son! You killed the Fourth Hokage!" The blows came raining down with a maddening sensation, and while Naruto was use to the feeling this time was ten times worse. Every blow was a bull stampeding across himself, cracks filled the air, and his blood spilled off of him. Naruto's eyes grew dull as the life drew out of him and thought, "I don't want to die!" His eyes fluttered as darkness reigned in and his last thing he heard was his jiji shouting for him not to go as his consciousness left.

The Third Hokage was a busy man, and he knew it very well as from the paperwork stacked on top of his desk. The one thing he didn't mind was Naruto's interruptions, but it was this kind of interruption that made his heart full of worry and anger. "Minato why did you have to leave Naruto to deal with this", he puffed as he walked to his oldest grandsons' hospital room.

Meanwhile deep in Naruto's mind the Kyuubi huffed as he saw his containers treatment for the last seven years of his life and it made him feel disgusted as even demons wouldn't treat a child this way. He pondered on the view of his container's body lying in front of the bars and thought, "Time to call in a favor", while smirking viciously. Snapping his tails together he closed his eyes and saw just the person he wanted. "Sebastian" he called out. "Yes milord", the man replied smoothly and bowing low because the Demon Lord had called on him. "I have a job for you, come with me." The man dressed in formal black nodded puzzled as to the contract he wanted him to apply (freely of course). Kyuubi opened his eyes as Sebastian looked around, pulling on his white gloves tightly and said, "Lovely". "This boy, my container is the one who you will be contracted to, you will see to all his needs, wants, desires, ambitions, and schooling. You will make him the best in the world at what he wants to do, and the payment is 100 souls of those who have tortured him. Is that all right with you?" the fox commanded. The man looked shocked but smiled deviously "How long will I be with him?" "As long as I say you will be", the Kyuubi replied," You will begin tomorrow until then sort through his memories and try to understand him a bit more. He will be healed in the morning by my chakra. Explain to him who you are, why you are here, and what you'll be doing, and give him the seal." The giant fox fell asleep while the man nodded getting to work not knowing the changes he just made would affect the entire Shinobi World.

*************Mini Time Skip**************

The next morning the sun shone through the window of our heroes' hospital room as his eyes opened to stare at the white ceiling. "White…Aw man I'm in the hospital again" Naruto thought as he slowly sat up to realize he wasn't alone. His clear blue eyes analyzed the stranger. The Man had black hair and black eyes, he wore a very nice black suit with white gloves and polished shoes and in those white gloves he was peeling a red apple. "Hello", Naruto said cautiously, distrust plainly in his eyes. Looking up the man said, "Ah, yes Master Naruto it is time to get up we have much to do today". He stood and handed the cut and peeled apple to Naruto, who was gaping like a fish, and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes handing them to Naruto. "Who the hell are you and why are you calling me Master", Naruto exclaimed taking the plain red t-shirt and brown shorts. "I am Sebastian, Master Naruto", he said slightly bowing, "I am your new butler, protector, caretaker, and teacher in whatever you want to be. I am here for your benefit and health. I am not going to hurt you like those barbaric folk. I will do anything by your command and to show this vow I will place special seals in your eyes that will only change when you command me." Naruto suspicious asks, "What the catch?" Sebastian looking impressed replies, "The catch Master Naruto is that normally something is traded, but as this is an unusual case it already has". Naruto wanted to question him further but the look on Sebastian's face made him wary, "Okay, let me get this straight. Your name is Sebastian and you're going to be my servant, and teach me how to be Hokage." Sebastian nodded and said" If that is what you wish for." Naruto became as giddy as any seven year old would and thank Kami for this… well servant. "Master Naruto let me apply the seals and we will head for your home", the butler said. Naruto burrowed his head into his chest and whispered quietly, "I don't have a home". The butler grew slightly angry inwardly, but kneeled down to Naruto and said, "I shall remedy that situation first do you have any suggestions of what you want in a house?" Naruto excitably chirped, "RAMEN!" Sebastian just blinked and asked, "Anything else Master Naruto?" "No I'll leave it up to you, though can you take me to jiji's first and come and get me when you're done". "Certainly, Master Naruto" the butler replied as he picked Naruto up and jumped out the window like all ninja do.

*****************One Village Trip Later**************

The Hokage was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork and mumbling about how he should burn it when Naruto suddenly appeared in his office with a strange man out of nowhere. "You can go Sebastian", Naruto said and the man set him down before vanishing out of sight. He turned and cried, "Hi Jiji!" The Third then asked Naruto who the man was and he replied, "That was Sebastian my new Butler and he went off to find us a house to live in." He then rambled on about how he was going to get different Ramen flavors while Sarutobi frowned and as suddenly as he vanished he appeared. The Third went into full Shinobi mode and asked, "Just who are you?" The apparent butler smirked and replied, "I am just one hell of a butler".

**END OF CH 1**

**Hope you all liked it! I'm a little nervous as it is my first story and I'm surprised how their isn't any Black Butler stories at all ! Review please and I will get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
